Don't Run
by CrimsonThornbush210
Summary: Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno are assigned a mission, but in order to meet their objective, they must carry out their mission as a married couple. Rated M for sexual references later on.
1. Ehem You Serious?

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written anything in a while, but there's so much stuff going on in school and other things just disctracted me a bit, but now I'm back with new material so I hope you enjoy it. Rated M for certain references later on. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Ehem… You serious?"<strong>_

* * *

><p>The young pink haired girl slumped onto her sofa with a nearly empty bottle of red wine in her hand. She threw her head back and downed the rest of the liquor in one go. She then flung the bottle and watched it crash against the wall and drop to the ground in pieces.<p>

The tired girl pulled her knees up onto the couch and ran her fingers through her hair. Its 11:30 on a Saturday night she thought; you'd think I'd still be out having fun, but no, everywhere I go there's always some scumbag tryin' to grab my ass.

She let out a low sigh and walked to the side of the room where a long, tall mirror stood.

The girl stared at her reflection. Her hair had grown over the years and stopped about a couple inches below her shoulders. Her hair drooped across her forehead and her right eye and a black hair extension ran through it. She wore a black graffiti dress with ripped fishnet burlesque stockings, accompanied by a pair of pink and black platform shoes. Her eyeliner made her eyes look big and dark among her cream coloured skin. Wow, she thought, I look hot.

It was at that precise moment that the doorbell rang. God, how she hated that noise.

"Ugh!" moaned the pinkette, "God, give me a minute for Christ's sake!"

She took the latch off the door and opened it to find a member of ANBU standing at her doorstep.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud!" moaned Sakura yet again, "I told the old lady that I'm done with this Shinobi crap!"

"I'm sorry Miss Haruno," he apologised politely, "Lady Tsunade is fully aware of your decision. She wouldn't have sent me to find you unless it was a last resort."

Sakura huffed and let out a long sigh before replying.

"Alright, alright! Take me to the old hag then."

"Okay, but please move quickly," he said, leading her out the door, "What Lady Tsunade has to say is of most importance."

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get going already!" she huffed, and with that, the two ventured off to find the village's fifth Hokage.

"Good evening, Kakashi," said a tired Tsunade, "I apologise for sending you on such a long and difficult mission, but I trust that you made it back safely."

"Yes, the mission was a complete success," said an exhausted Kakashi, "My neck is killin' me though. What's so important that you need to call me in here so late at night?"

"I'll explain all the details in due time," she answered, "Someone else needs to hear this too."

Seconds later, a pissed off Sakura came barging through the door.

"What the hell is this all about, Tsunade?" she yelled, "I told ya that I quit doing this bullshit!"

"I know that Sakura, but this couldn't be helped!" Tsunade shouted back, "Now will you calm down already?"

"Calm down?" exclaimed Sakura storming up to her desk, oblivious to the fact that Kakashi was right across from her, "So what, I'm pissed, you got a fuckin' problem?"

"Okay, you have alcohol in your system so I'll let this slide," she said calmly, "Now calm down and I'll explain everything to you both."

Sakura took a moment to look back and noticed her silver haired sensei leaning against the wall.

"So, your back, huh?"

"Yep."

"Took ya this long to polish off a mission? What, is old Kakashi losing his touch?"

"Oh, I haven't lost it just yet. Aren't you taking an awful big risk going out drinking wearing that? The vultures swarm around those parts of town."

"Hey, I dress the way I want, so back off, pervert."

"Alright, calm down," said Tsunade, breaking the conversation, "Now that you've said your hellos and what-not then how about we get down to business?"

Sakura let out a defeated sigh and faced the blond with her arms folded. Kakashi also shifted his gaze towards the Hokage.

"Now," she continued, "There seems to be a new issue that needs resolved. Apparently, a man called Daisuke Kiryu, a business tycoon and rogue ninja from the Land of Stones has been rumoured to have set up a hotel in the land of Noodles somewhere. We need you two to locate hideaway."

"I ain't your errand girl, alright?" said Sakura in a pissy tone, "I told you I'm not doing this shi-"

"But there is a catch."

Hearing this, Kakashi's ears pricked up.

"The hotel is technically a honeymoon getaway type… thing," she continued, "The only way you'll be able to locate his hideaway is if you go to that hotel. If you go as friends then he and his gang will easily sniff you out. The only real way to carry out this mission without being detected by him… is to go as a married couple. They're sneaky and smart, so a fake marriage license won't go unnoticed. I'll have to marry you properly, with Shizune as a witness here. I apologise for the inconvenience, but you can easily get a divorce once you've completed your mission.

A deadly silence filled the room. Kakashi remained calm as he knew this was only a mission, but Sakura obviously wasn't comfortable with the idea.

"Ehem," coughed Sakura, trying to clear her throat, "…You serious?"

"Unfortunately, I'm dead serious," she sighed as she massaged the back of her neck, "It's a last resort tactic and I apologise for summoning you two so late, but as you can see, I was a little tied up with other things and couldn't possibly fit anything else in."

She pointed to the large stacks of paperwork beside her. They were on the desk, around the desk, basically, they were everywhere.

"It's understandable, don't worry about it," said Kakashi calmly as he walked up to the desk, "If we have to get married then wouldn't we need a licence to sign?"

"Ah, hold on a second, I have it here somewhere," explained Shizune, pulling the certificate out of her robe.

She slid it onto the empty space on the desk along with a black fountain pen. Kakashi took the pen and scribbled his name onto the certificate. He then handed the pen to Sakura, who was standing behind him with a troubled look on her face. She hesitated, but eventually took the pen from him and left her signature on the certificate.

"Well, that's that settled," sighed Tsunade in relief, "I guess I now pronounce you husband and wife, for now anyway. Since I've notified you about this at such short notice, I'll give you couple days to prepare for this mission. Rest easy, you two."

"Rest easy?" yelled a drunken Sakura, once again, "Rest easy, my ass! What the fu-"

"Honey, I think it's time you went to bed," said Kakashi cheekily, winking at her.

This seemed to make Sakura a little nervous and her cheeks turned a pale pink.

"C'mon," he said, as he held the door open, "You're not walking home at this time of night in that state, I'll walk you home."

The shade of Sakura's cheeks darkened to a rosy colour. She felt a strange feeling in her chest that she couldn't very well describe, but it felt 'fuzzy' in a way.

She shook her head and walked out the open door.

"Well, goodnight, Lady Tsunade" said Kakashi as he waved to her before turning to walk out the door.

"Kakashi."

The silver haired man glanced back at the blond Hokage.

"You know Sakura as well as I do. Do you have any ideas on the cause of her strange behaviour these past few months?"

"Unfortunately, I don't have a clue. But when she came in here and made that huge performance, yeah, she was pissed off, but her eyes looked almost sad."

"I saw it too. If it's not too much trouble, I want you to do me a favour, Kakashi. Make sure she doesn't do anything reckless. I'm worried about her."

"I understand. Don't worry, I got it covered. Goodnight."

And with that, he pulled the door shut and walked the tipsy young cherry blossom down the long flight of stairs and through the village.

* * *

><p><strong>Tehe, tis good, no? :P<strong>


	2. I Only Had 6 And a Half!

"I Only Had Six And A Half!"

The silver-haired man and the pink haired girl walked along the well-lit streets. Well, she actually… staggered.

"You don't have to walk me home," she slurred, "I can walk home by myse-"

As she said this, she stumbled on a large stone in the road and found herself in Kakashi's arms.

"Hang on, we're almost there," he said, helping her stand up.

She placed her arm on his shoulder and got back up on her feet.

"Okay, obviously, you aren't gonna walk very far."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and they continued to walk down the street.

Sakura shivered at his touch. If anyone laid a perverted hand on her, she would just punch 'em out, whether sober or drunk. For some reason, she felt like she didn't have the energy to do any severe damage to him.

"Wait, stop," she said as she pulled a key out from the heel of her shoe, "This is my house."

They stopped at a row of terraced houses and Sakura opened the door.

"Hey, Kakashi?"

She stepped into the doorway and turned to face him.

"What?"

"I…"

She paused. Her face appeared to turn a pale green.

"I… think… I'm gonna puke."

She tripped over one of her legs, stupidly, and sprinted to the bathroom.

Kakashi winced at the sound of her vomiting, echoing through her home. He felt sorry for her and ventured inside to find her, closing the door behind him.

He discovered the bathroom easily enough, but Sakura was in bad shape. She was on her knees, hugging her now completely empty stomach.

"Oh, God," she groaned, wiping her mouth with toilet paper.

"Damn, how much did you drink?" he chuckled and sat down beside her.

"I feel like I've had ten drinks," she groaned again as she flushed the toilet.

"And how many did you actually have?" asked Kakashi.

"I only had six and a half!" she whinged, flopping onto the floor.

"Wow, it's not even that late and you're this pissed?" he laughed, "But seriously, are you…?"

He looked over and realised that the young pink haired girl had passed out on the bathroom floor.

"Silly girl," he sniggered to himself, "C'mon."

He lifted her up and carried her bridal style up the stairs. For a young woman as strong as herself, she was very light.

It was easy to find her bedroom since her name was hanging off the doorknob. He turned it with his free hand and walked inside.

Her room wasn't girlish like he expected it to be. It was a pretty nice room. Cream walls, pale floorboards, decent furniture, and what surprised him the most was the acoustic electric guitar sitting on a stand in the corner of the room.

Wow, he thought, she plays guitar?

He laid her down gently on her bed, took off her high heels and tucked her in.

He took a moment to watch the expression on his former student's face. She was sleeping so soundly, like a baby even.

"Goodnight," he whispered and made his exit out the balcony across the room.


	3. It's a DATE?

**"It's a DATE?"**

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke with a very bad hangover the next morning. All she could remember was passing out like a drunken mess in the bathroom in front of Kakashi and now she was in her bed? Did he carry her here? Surely she must've been heavy for him.<p>

She rubbed the back of her sore head and dragged her tired body up out of bed. She let out a loud yawn and stretched out her arms.

She felt a strange presence behind her. She slowly turned around and found herself staring at a certain silver haired man, wearing his everyday uniform with a mask covering his mouth and nose.

He was crouching on the rails on the balcony, waving at her.

"Hello!" he said in a cheery voice, "Hung-over, I see?"

Sakura bowed her head down and clenched her fists tightly.

"Um… Sakura?" said a worried Kakashi, watching as her shoulder violently shook.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" screamed the angry pinkette as she ran towards him and threw one of her ridiculously strong punches at his face.

He instinctively leapt away from her flying fist of terror and landed on the roof of the house across from hers.

"Well, I see you're as lively as ever," he chuckled, "I am taking _YOU_ out to lunch today."

Sakura's angry face now wore a confused expression. I wonder what he's up to, she wondered.

"Um, okay?" she replied, "Where?"

"I'm thinkin' that new Italian restaurant down town," he replied, standing up with his hands in his pockets, "The spaghetti is fabulous, trust me."

"Alright then," I sighed wearily, "But I hope you know, you're paying."

"Since when do you _EVER_ pay for your own food?" he laughed, "Don't worry, it's my treat. Is 12 a good time for you?"

"Um, yeah, sure," I answered, "What time is it now?"

"12."

"Wha-?"

"The idea just popped in my head when I got here, now hurry and get dressed. Don't keep your husband waiting!"

He winked at her and sprang off into the streets of the village.

Yay, she thought, I'm getting free food!

She closed all the curtains in her room and searched her wardrobe for some clothes. She always got a little paranoid that someone was watching her when she got dressed, like a pervert was watching her or something.

After digging deep into her wardrobe and her drawers, she finally pulled out a pair of jeggins, purple converse sneakers, a lilac coloured vest top and a thin, white hoodie.

She was quite happy with the fact that she wouldn't be eating ramen or cheap microwaved meals for a day and eagerly looked forward to having a nice, quiet, delicious lunch with just Kakashi and her.

At that moment, Sakura dropped her toothbrush as a result of her sudden epiphany.

"IT'S A _DATE_?"

* * *

><p>Kakashi stood outside the restaurant with his arms folded. It was about 12:35. He tapped his foot on the ground impatiently until Sakura came down the road.<p>

He waved at her with that same old smile on his face. He was quite surprised at how much his former student had grown. She was a strong, independent young woman who definitely knew how to pull her punches in more ways than one.

"So the spaghetti is good here, right?" asked a hungry Sakura, licking her lips.

"Yeah, it's the best in town," he replied, "C'mon."

They walked inside and stood at the counter. A teenage waiter greeted them and guided them to their seat.

"Would you like to try our famous Chef's special?" asked the young waiter.

"Yes please!" replied eagerly, rubbing her tummy like a little hungry child.

"Same here thanks," said Kakashi, amused by Sakura's childish behaviour, "Could we have a couple glasses of water please?"

"Of course, sir," answered the waiter, "Thank you for your order."

The waiter wrote down the number of specials in his small notepad and delivered the order to the chef.

"So what's up?" asked the curious cherry blossom, "Kakashi Hatake, the great Copy-ninja, taking me out to dinner? What's up with that?"

"Can't I do something nice for my wife every once in a while?" he teased.

"Okay?" she said awkwardly, "Um, I know we're married, but seriously, save the act for when we arrive at the resort. It bothers me."

"How exactly?" he asked curiously.

"Well, 'cuz the idea of me marrying my teacher is a bit," she paused for a moment before she replied, "Weird. Besides, I don't see myself getting married. I'm not really the kind of girl a guy would pick as his bride-to-be."

"Okay, hold up there," he said, leaning slightly across the table, "Yeah, marrying your teacher would be a bit weird, but I'm your PEER now, remember? 'I'm not the kind of girl guys would marry', bull! Look at you, Sakura. You're a kind, generous, pretty young girl. A guy would _KILL_ to have a wife like that."

This made Sakura's cheeks turn a shade that almost matched her hair colour.

"Um, thanks," she said thankfully, smiling at him.

The restaurant was now almost full. Numerous voices could be heard engaging in friendly conversation, with the occasion gossiping session cropping up now and then.

The waiter came back to the table and served their meals. He tells them to enjoy and went away to seat a fat couple that had just arrived.

"Wait, we're married," said Sakura as she dug into her spaghetti, "If this marriage is supposed to look believable then won't we need rings?"

"Ah! I almost forgot about that!"

They silver haired Junín pulled out a silver ring with a small, but very noticeable, sapphire jewel on it.

"Wow," said Sakura in amazement, "That is gorgeous! Where did you get it? No, _HOW_ did you get it?"

"Tsunade gave me her credit card to get it for you," he explained as he munched away, "Although she told me to buy a few other things as well."

"Like what?"

"Clothes."

"Huh?"

"Sakura, you're smart, think for a minute. I'm the Copy-ninja. I'm well known around… pretty much everywhere. And for us to get information about this guy's whereabouts-"

"Then we'll have to dress casually while acting as a married couple so no one will get suspicious."

"Bingo."

"Well, all I have _is_ casual clothes since I threw out my training outfit months ago."

"Yeah, I've always been curious as to why that is."

"What?"

"Why did you quit being a shinobi?"

Sakura couldn't believe she was being harassed like this. First the old crone kept begging for her to come back when she explained full well her reasons for quitting, and now she's getting this? Tsunade must've put him up to this, she thought.

"You know what?" said an angry pinkette, "I don't know whether the old hag put you up to this or why she hasn't told you about it my reasons for quitting already, but I'm NOT getting into this right now."

"Oh, come on, Sakura!" moaned Kakashi, "You were so dedicated to being a medical ninja. What happened that made you change your mind like that?"

"Drop it!" yelled Sakura with everyone in the restaurant now staring at her, "I don't have TIME for this; I've got my own shit to deal with!"

"Like what?" he shouted back.

"Like PACK!"

She jumped to her feet and stormed out the door in a furious rage.

Damn Kakashi, he thought to himself as he continued to eat, you've really ticked her off this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I know it's a bit sloppy at the moment but I've been going through some tough stuff at the moment, so I'm sorry if it's not up to scratch. I didn't wanna leave you hangin', sorry. I hope you at least enjoyed it a widdle bit! :D<strong>


	4. I'm Just That Amazing

**I'm Just That Amazing**

* * *

><p>Kakashi stood outside Sakura's front door, hesitant to knock in case she'd come running with a furious fist at him for the little spat they had at the restaurant. He eventually did knock, but then found the door was left open.<p>

Does she _ever _lock the door, he wondered.

"Sakura, it's me. You in?"

He received no reply. He sneaked inside and gently shut the door behind him before taking a nosy about the house to look for her. The downstairs was completely spotless. On the couch in the living room sat a large carrier bag to what Kakashi assumed was Sakura's travelling bag.

He stood at the bottom of the stairs and heard a sniffing sound.

"Sakura, is that you?" he called, but again, he got no answer.

He slowly climbed the stairs and approached Sakura's bedroom door. He pressed his ear to it and he could hear the noise clearer now; she was crying.

He knocked the door softly and opened it. It was a sad sight. Sakura was sitting in the corner of the room, her eyes red and puffy and several tracks of fallen tears shined in the moonlight. In front of her was a broken picture frame. Glass was scattered across the wooden floor and the glow of the moon revealed the picture of him standing alongside Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke, who were ranked genin at the time.

The pinkette flicked her head up to notice her former mentor now standing at the doorway with his hands in his pockets and the night sky highlighting his silvery hair.

"Oh, Kakashi," she said, frantically wiping her teary eyes, "I didn't hear you come in."

She bent over to pick up the broken glass, but Kakashi got there first.

"I got it," he said, with his general smile, "But you can't go on with the mission in this state. I'll clean this up for you, but I want you to explain to me what's going on when I come back."

Sakura sat patiently on her bed, embarrassed that Kakashi had seen her in such a state. He arrived with the picture in hand minutes later and sighed.

"Talk to me," he said, "What's eating you?"

Sakura shuffled her feet and bowed her head, ignoring the question.

"Sakura."

He didn't like the situation one bit. Seeing her so upset just didn't sit right with him.

"My parents," she began, "When I was out looking for Sasuke… they were murdered."

Kakashi was shocked. He had never heard news of this before now and it was saddening to hear her tell him that in such a quiet tone. It was unlike her to be so quiet.

"They were murdered on their way home from a night out. I only found out about it from one of the locals on my way back from the restaurant. Apparently some punks attacked them and tried to steal their money. Their wallets were gone when their bodies were found."

Sakura clenched her fists tightly as she said this. Seeing her crumbling in front of him like this was unnerving.

"First Sasuke leaves, planning to destroy the Hidden Leaf village, then my parents die. They were the greatest parents a girl could ask for and I took it all for granted. I'm so stupid."

More tears slipped from behind her eyes as her shoulders started trembling.

"That's why I quite being a shinobi. I'm sick of all the bloodshed. I'm tired of being abandoned. I don't wanna keep getting hurt like this!"

Kakashi felt truly sorry for the poor girl. He sat beside her on the edge of the bed and cradled her in his arms as she cried her heart out.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Sakura had finally stopped crying. Her cheeks were sticky and she felt a nasty headache coming on. Kakashi was still holding her to him, his arms wrapped around her skinny waist.<p>

"Look, I'm gonna head off here," he said, releasing his grip on her and standing up, "I'll swing by here tomorrow morning to pick up your stuff. I want you to rest easy, and call me if you need anything, okay?"

She sat on her knees and nodded, hiding her face behind her hair.

"Okay, then I'll see you later."

But before he could take a step further, he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked over his shoulder to see Sakura, now up off the bed, clinging to his shirt.

"Could you stay?" she asked in a croaked voice, "Just for a little longer? 'Till I fall asleep?"

Kakashi gave into her request and pulled the covers over her as she hopped into bed. He stood against the window separating them from the balcony with his hands back in his pockets.

"Come closer."

He did as he was told and propped himself down on the other side of the bed, facing her.

"Too close?"

She chuckled quietly and shook her head.

"There's that smile. Show it more often. It suits you better."

"Thanks," she said, "And… I'm sorry for getting angry like that earlier."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Now try and get some rest."

"Um… You said we're … friends now, right?" She said nervously.

"Yeah, of course we are," He replied with that casual smile of his.

"So then, um…"

There was a slight pause in her speech and her cheeks went a little rosy.

"You still love him, don't you?"

"How did you know I was-"

"I'm just that amazing."

Sakura rolled her eyes at him, but smiled anyway.

"Yeah, I love him," she replied sadly, "It's not like I want to. He's our enemy now, another criminal who wants to destroy the village. I can't bring myself to hate him for all he's done, but I can't forgive him either. And to make things even more complicated, Naruto… he loves me too. Everything's so confusing right now."

"It's a natural thing to feel, there's nothing wrong with that. It's not your fault that things turned out this way. There's not much you can do right now to change the situation. All you can do is let nature take its course, see what comes next."

Sakura breathed out the words "Yeah, I guess you're right," before falling asleep.

Kakashi took off his headband and set it down beside the bed, letting out a tired sigh before drifting off to sleep beside her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't been writing much recently guys. I've been busy all year with my exams and coursework, so I'm a bit peeved -_-<strong>

**Anyways, I'm also sorry for the length of this chapter, but I figured you guys needed somethin'. I'll be writing more when I can so R&R!**


End file.
